It is common practice to use a so-called “probe card” as a test jig for the electrical test of a wafer with multiple semiconductor devices. The probe card includes a test wiring board with a plurality of probes, which is called a “space transformer (STF)”. The test wiring board is generally mounted on a printed wiring board via a relay board. In the electrical test, the probe card is electrically connected to a tester while the plurality of probes are brought into contact with connection terminals of the semiconductor device as a device under test (DUT). In this state, various test signals are inputted and outputted by the supply of power from the tester such that the electrical continuity of the semiconductor device can be checked based on the test signals.
In recent years, there is a demand to simultaneously test multiple semiconductor devices in parallel for the purpose of improvement in test efficiency. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-025761 (abbreviated as “JP 2014-25761 A”) discloses a probe card for such simultaneous multi-DUT testing. There is an additional demand to not only check the electrical conductivity of the semiconductor device, but also check whether the semiconductor device functions normally, during the simultaneous multi-DUT test. In response to such a demand, it has been proposed to mount various electronic components on the test wiring board of the probe card.
One example of conventional test wiring board 101 is shown in FIG. 9, which includes a multilayer ceramic substrate 102 (as a main body) and a single thin conductor film layer 105 stacked on a main surface 103 of the multilayer ceramic substrate 102 via an insulating resin layer 104. In the conventional wiring board 101, a portion of the thin conductor film layer 105 is configured as a plurality of test pads to which probes are mounted; and the other portion of the thin conductor film layer 105 is configured as a plurality of connection pads to which chip capacitors are connected. The probe card of JP 2014-25761 A has a test wiring board that is basically similar in structure to this test wiring board 101.
Another example of conventional test wiring board 111 is shown in FIG. 10, which includes a multilayer organic substrate 112 (as a main body) and a thin conductor film layer 114 stacked on a main surface 113 of the multilayer organic substrate 112. In the conventional wiring board 111, the thin conductor film layer 114 is configured as a plurality of test pads and as a plurality of capacitor connection pads in the same manner as above.
The conventional test wiring boards 101, 111 utilize an inner conductor layer of the substrate 102, 112 as a so-called power plane layer to provide a plurality of power channels to different-voltage power supplies for the electrical operation test of the semiconductor device.